he5afandomcom_de-20200214-history
35-jähriges Maturajubiläum
Am Samstagabend des 23.11.2013 ab 18 Uhr feierten 16 Schulkollegen diesen würdigen Anlass im Gasthaus Riese Haymon zusammen mit unseren hochgeschätzten LehrerInnen -thumb|left|Klassenlogo * Klassenvorstand Herbert Watschinger, * Berthild Majorkovits * Erika Dietinger. Organisation: Stefan Schubert. Die Gesprächsdichte betrug mind. "12 Dialoge je (Bier*Augenpaar), á la pro Woche" -Zitat Kuznik. Werner Ruland nahm einen originalen, grauen Bierkrug der Delevo-Ära mit, der feierlich die Runde ging. Gerhard Kössler "elektrisierte" unser Gedächtnis emotional mit den runden Abzeichen, seiner aufgespannten Tuschezeichnung der Gleichstrommaschine aus EMG, seiner detailreichen Papierbespannung des Zeichentisches aus der fünften Klasse und einem klassischen ASCII-Art aus der EDV. Bilder aus der Schulzeit Sujets sind Wandertage, Skilager, Wienwoche und gemeinsame Urlaubsreisen in Gruppen. Quellen: Fotos stammen von Dietmar Nocker, Werner Spielmann und von Norbert Zangerl zusammengefasst mit externen Links auf Nikon Image Space. Tag der offenen Tür an der HTL Anichstrasse am 22. Nov 2013 Einen Tag vor der Jubiläumsfeier glücklicherweise den Tipp von Klassenvorstand Watschinger realisiert, streiften Gerhard Kössler, Werner Ruland, Stefan Schubert und Richard Plazzotta durch das Schulgebäude, mit obligatem Einkehrschwung beim Direktor hinter seiner dick gepolsterten Cheftür. Zum Ausklang gab es ein überraschendes Treffen mit FL Schneider (in der Fotostrecke im 6.Bild), der uns in blauem Mantel mit der REFA Stoppuhrund einem Bogen REFA-Papier die Grundlagen von REFA beibrachte. Fotos vom Streifzug durch das Schulgebäude bis zum Delevo-Lokal in der Maria-Theresien-Strasse Werkstücke aus 4 Jahren U-Schiene.jpg| U-Schiene HE 1 Bugsäge.jpg|PUK-("Bug-")säge HE 2a Schraubstock.jpg|Schraubstock HE 2a Trafo.jpg|Ladetrafo mit Gleichrichter ohne Glättung FOL Hauser HE3a GM.jpg| Gleichstrommaschine HE4a 1977(GK) EMKü in voller Scanauflösung 200dpi frame|Gleichstrommaschine HE4a PDF HE 1 Schulstart September 1973 Vor dem Pillenknick Mitte der sechziger Jahre bescherten die geburtenstarken Jahrgänge dem Schultyp HTL einen starken Zulauf, der über Aufnahmsprüfungen beschränkt wurde. thumb|center|HE1(a+b)(noch) ungeteilt Anm.:Gerhard Kössler fehlt leider auf diesem Bild Anmerkung: Günter Walder und Grein ohne stummes "h", Kofler und Steininger mit lautem "h" ! HE 2a+b Zu Beginn der 2. Klasse(1974) entstand durch den Wechsel von Werner Ruland aus der Fachschule einerseits und zugleich ein paar "Aboverlängerern" der zweiten Schulstufe (damals wenig liebevoll Repetenten genannt) andererseits ein stattlicher Überhang von 38 Schülern. Ab 36 Schülern mußte geteilt werden und so entstanden durch eine salomonische Aufteilung in Fahr- und Heimschüler zwei Parallelklassen- "... was eine sehr gute Entscheidung war" (Zitat Gebi & Werner Ruland). Technologiesprünge * HE 1 Lineal/Meterstab > thumb|center|Schieblehre mit dem "heiligen St. Nonius"Schiebe-/Schublehre * HE 3a: Aristo-Rechenschieber-> TI SR-51Athumb|150px|TI SR-51A um sagenhafte 2400 öS in einer Sammelbestellung (entsprach dem halben Monatslohn meines Vaters) Fachliche Höhepunkte im Unterricht * HE 1 Pinzer: Frage 1-25 aus dem Ordner mit dem bläulich hektografierten gelben Papier, Carmina Burana von Schallplatte, germanische Heldensagen- Edda- Yggdrasil * Fuchs - Chemie: " .... Mol und Stöchiometrie, ich versteh Dich nie" als historisches tiefes Testergebnis * Kamenschek: Rändeln eines Maurerlots auf der VOEST/Celtic-Drehbank * HE 2a Watzlawek: Zu Beginn der Doppelstunde 3 Schüler synchron mit Kreide an 3 Tafeln zu je einem Thema in den Hintergrund gestartet , dann die sitzenden Schüler mit kurzen JA/NEIN-Fragen im Doppel-/Plus/Minus-Modus abgegriffen, die letzten 5 min 3 Schultafeln im Wahnsinnstempo befüllt. * Oberhauser: Praxisbeispiele - Mechanik - Würsteln springen immer an einer Längsnaht auf, nie quer- Stichwort: axiales vs radiales Widerstandsmoment * Majorkovits: Popmusik von Schallplatte - John Lennon – "Imagine" präsentiert vom britischen Assistenten; Geoffrey Chaucer: Canterbury Tales, * Watschinger EAü: System der symmetrischen Komponenten * HE 4a: Huber NT Barkhausenformel S\cdot D \cdot R_i=1 für Röhrenverstärker * Hess: gemeinschaftliches Lesen der neuen großformatigen Literaturzeitschrift von Suhrkamp: Hermann Hesse - Siddharta, Francois Villon auf Schallplatte - Interpret Klaus Kinski, Unterricht in der wunderschönen Bibliothek im Erdgeschoß. * Scheiber: feinmotorisch anspruchsvolles Autogen-Schweissen von Bördelnähten mit Brille, Handschuhe, Gaszünder und Schweißdraht in driftenden kleinen Halbkreisschwüngen. * Ghedina: Im HTL-Schulkeller - Getastete Schaltschützen mit Selbsthaltekontakt mit farbigem, gezogenem Einziehdraht im angeblichen "rechten" Winkel, Schülerergebnis zuweilen "Spaghetti- oder Lakritzenzöpfe" * HE 5a: Bildungsberater Schlesinger berät. Pointierte Momente und Persönliche Sternstunden abseits vom Lehrstoff * Schösser murmelt schwer verständlich mit einer Entschuldigung die erste Nachmittagsstunde Physik, weil er kaum reden kann. Bis er hinzufügt, er war mal schnell in der Mittagspause in der Kieferchirurgie und die lokale Narkose wirkte noch nach - soviel zur Selbstdisziplin eines begeisterten Zillertaler Bergsteigers. * Draxl würzte die trockene Stenographie mit seinen persönlichen, manchmal grenzwertigen Erfahrungen als junger Soldat der Wehrmacht in Finnland, wo als grausige Trophäe menschliche Ohren gesammelt wurden. erzählte so einen Witz mit dem Unterschied zwischen Hoch- und Tiefbau ? Wer baut baut die Tiefgaragen und wer baut XX ? * Kröll mit eigenen Skripten - serviert Geschichtstheorien und gipfelt im finalistisch-eschatologischen Modell hinter dem zyklischen, oder linearem. * Pinzer berichtet als Südtiroler Optandenkind von der faschistischen Italiensierung seines Vornamens auf Egone(einen Namen, den es also gar nicht gibt!), bevor er nach dem Umzug in Klagenfurt (für ein Jahr?) das slowenische Gymnasium besuchte. Im stalinistischen Albaniens Enver Hoxas zwickte er die lästigen Propaganda-Lautsprecher im Hotelzimmer einfach ab. * Morass '''sieht ein affichiertes Marx-Plakat auf der Gangseite im Klassenzimmer und hält ein persönliches Grundsatzreferat zur Ideologie. * '''Oberhauser referiert ausführlich sein christliches Weltbild als Bekenntnis gegen das materialistische Buch von Jacques Monod "Zufall und Notwendigkeit" und zeichnet perfekte Kriese mit der Kreide auf die Tafel. Die Bernoulli-Gleichungen bleiben einem ein Leben lang unvergeßlich im Kopf hängen. * Bibermann: Aufklärungskoffer und eigenes Skriptum zu Behaviorismus, Aggessions-/Frustations-Theorie, Rang-, Revier-, Rivalenkampf, bis Konrad Lorenz (der im Kongresshaus Innsbruck für die AKW-Gegner Zwentendorfs mit einer Rede auftrat), viele Tipps zu zeitgenössischer Literatur, Max Frisch, Hermann Hesse * Klang im Ohr: KV Watschinger nahm das lange frankophone "IE" bei dem Wort "Serie" aus seiner Berufserfahrung in der Schweiz mit, ließ uns auch Phonetisches raten - "PEKAXEL". FOL Hauser '''"transferierte" Werkzeug zum Tisch, und ließ mit seinen philosophischen Studien in Berlin der Kriegszeit (bei wem?) aufhorchen. * '''Kuznik: Wachstumsgesetze- Beispiel - Kugel mit minimaler Oberfäche bei maximalem Volumen für Wärmererzeugung * Hugo Watzlawek stellt am Anfang der Stunde immer ein paar Fragen zum bereits behandelten Stoff. Des öfteren sind das welche, die Ja/Nein-Antworten erforden. Antwortet der erste Schüler falsch (mit Minus als Bewertung) hat der zweite Schüler nicht mehr die Qual der Wahl und kann für eine laut Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung 100 Prozent richtige Antwort sein Plus kassieren... * Hugo Watzlawek: Wer in seinem Laborbericht die Korrektur eines jedes "L" durch zwei Millimeter breiten blauen Farbstift verhindern wollte, musste dieses "L"thumb|center|60px|Leitz-ʆ wie in Schreibschrift geschwungen schreiben. Begründung: Beim Logo der Optik-Firma Leitz (heute Leica) wird das "L" ja auch so geschrieben... * Kuznik Stolperstein - griechisches Alphabet - zum Beispiel Wicklungsfaktor Drehmaschine \alpha \xi \zeta \eta \Phi \Psi Maturajahr HE 5a - Sitzverteilung und Stundenplan Erinnerungs-"Sudoku" durch Lokalaugenschein memoriert. Details - Rufnamen bei MouseOverText sichtbar ! Die schriftliche Deutschmatura war am 27.Mai, die schriftliche Projektarbeit in EAü lief eine ganze Woche vom 29. Mai bis 2. Juni, die mündliche Matura fand vor Kommission am 19. und 20.Juni statt, ein Nachtermin am 10. Oktober 1978.thumb|center|© D.Nocker. Nach der HTL Nach der HTL-Matura holte sich der "Wirtschaftsflügel" bestehend aus Nocker, Schubert, Mader-Ofer, Obholzer und Spielmann mit dem einjährigen Abiturientenlehrgang die HAK-Matura dazu. Johann Berger begann ein Medizin- und Richard Plazzotta in Wien ein Technikstudium. Die Mehrzahl absolvierte umgehend den Präsenzdienst und trat danach unmittelbaren Eintritt ins Berufsleben ein. Bildungshistorie/Curriculum Erläuterung: Langformen zur Abkürzung interner Schultitel KV, F(O/H)L, FI ?,FV bei MouseOverText sichtbar. Akademische Titel weggelassen, weil sie im Schulleben mündlich nicht verwendet wurden, schulintern wurden Lehrer ohne blauen Arbeitsmantel als Professor angesprochen, in den Werkstätten als Fachlehrer. Bei erster Namensnennung der LehrerInnen mit Vornamen ergänzt, Stundenzahl hochgestellt. Weiße Arbeitsmäntel - passend zur Kreide- im Klassenzimmer waren durchaus üblich - Pinzer, Stockinger, Morass, Lorenz ...... Zeugnisintervalle: 1. Jahr Trimester, dann Semester. Stundentafel Klassensprecher Werner Klier, Dietmar Nocker ♦ Klassenvorstand(KV) Erich Lorenz, Andreas Mayr, Herbert Watschinger ♦ Fachvorstand(FV) Herbert Padinger ♦ Schularzt Medizinalrat Dr. Rossi ♦ Schulbliothek Egon Pinzer ♦ Schuldirektor Josef Mayr Schulwart: Pausenfutter vom Verkaufsstand im Schulhof - Wurst-/Käsesemmeln, Salzstangerln, Weinbeerweckerln, Nussschnecken, Mannerschnitten, Limonaden, Kakao Überraschung für zwei Generationen -''' Vater Otto Kössler und sein Sohn Gerhard hatten denselben Messtechniklehrer, nämlich Hugo Watzlawek, einmal als Junglehrer unmittelbar nach Kriegsende und zuletzt unsere Klasse knapp vor seiner Pensionierung. Ferialpraktika Vor der 5.Schulstufe mußten in 4 Sommerferien insgesamt 8 Wochen Pflichtpraktikum absolviert und nachgewiesen werden - 4 Wochen bis zur dritten, weitere 4 Wochen bis zur fünften. Anekdoten In der HE4 bis 5a war der Freitag mit 10 Schulstunden ungewöhnlich lang. Prof. Oberhauser leitete zur Aufmunterung des übermüden "Schülermaterials" die letzte Unterrichtsstunde bis halb sieben mit Gymnastik ein, etwa mit der Kniebeuge nur auf einem Bein. Nach Unterrichtsende war der übergroße Durst nur noch mehr im Café Alexander gegenüber mit ein paar Bierchen zu löschen. Die Gruppe zog dann manchmal ins Delevo weiter, um den Bierkrug kreisen zu lassen, oder gleich in die Altstadt. Bei den Kellnern war die lautstarke Tischwende mit dem Ruf '''"Högosta" und "Totoho" besonders gefürchtet. Lokale: Bekannte Anlaufpunkte waren abends auf Streifzügen auch in der Altstadt Weinhaus Jörgele und Happ, oder auch Zum Goldenen Löwen/Altstadt - 1. Stock mit Hans am günstigen Cevapcici-Teller im graugelben Zwiebelestragonsenf, nur noch hinunterzuspülen mit mindstens drei Halbe. Oder eben nach Mitternacht neben den volltrunkenen Nachteulen im ebenerdigen "Roter Adler" Rotweinachterln oder "Budelen" Schnaps zum endgültigen Ausschalten des Gleichgewichtssinnes. Mittags roch es schon mal auch nach Leberknödelsuppe beim Gasthaus Lewisch in Saggen(Schubi). Zum Flanieren - Ins Filou - grüne, scharfe Eukalyptuszuckern in der Schale am eingang, scharfe Hasen auf der Tanzfläche im Discospot. Werner Klier war oft der lebhafte Mittelpunkt auf der Suche nach dem intensiven Lebensgefühl, klimperte im Keller des Adolf-Pichler-Platzes mal auch "House of the Rising Sun" auf seiner Gitarre und bot in seiner Mansarde den Schlafplatz für eine schnarchende Meute. (Parisausflug mit seinem VW-Kombi mit Rudi, Richard, Fule, wer noch ??? Wer hat davon noch Fotos ?) HE 3a - Horst Rieger war nach seinem Schulwechsel von Pinkafeld ein häufiger Gastgeber für Partys in seiner Wohnung in der Colingasse und später am Mitterweg . Horst Sliwas VW wurde nach dem Lokalbesuch in der BuzzihütteBuzzihütte auf Bierkisten "hochgepolstert" - aufgebockt vorgefunden, der Verzehr der legendären "eitrigen Beule" hatte anscheinend den Wagenhebern schier übermenschliche Kräfte beschert. In Stichworten angedeutet - noch Baustelle :-) ''Zitate von Lehrern'' - Geflügelte Worte Schwimmunterricht - Gabor Illes mit Trillerpfeife um den Hals versucht die lauten Schülerhaie zur Räson zu rufen - "Wer hat da gepfeift"? Lorenz - zieht an einem langen Strang von quadratischen Wurzelgleichungen - und vermißt ein \sqrt{} und kommentiert verschmitzt "Hat wohl der Wurzelfressvogel erwischt!" ein anderes Mal komödiantisch am Wandertag - Beim Queren einer Kuhalm: "Hans-Ottokar, lass doch die bösen Viecher in Ruh ..." als Vorwegnahme der Piefke-Saga. Pinzer ruft mit seiner müden, mürben Stimme einen Schülernamen auf : "Spinoza, Pestalozzi, eh Plazzotta" und lächelt ( danke für die herrlichen Büchertipps) FOL Kofler: "Wo sein se denn, die Meinigen?" (Wipptaler Dialekt) auf der Suche nach seiner ihm zugeteilten Laborgruppe. FOL Hauser in der Werkstätte zu einem Schüler: "Transferieren Sie bitte den Trafo auf die Werkbank" Prof. Sliwa: ".... das brauchen wir nicht haben" Prof. Pinzer:' "Bin ich in der A oder in der B?"' (Klasse) ''Gschichtldrucken'' Leiterwagele und Baumaffen Das piratengleiche Entern eines Transportwagens des Wienerwald-Lokals führte beim Entdecktwerden zur Flucht auf die Bäume im Adolf-Pichler-Park und zog eine Anzeige nach sich, die erfreulicherweise durch die widersprüchlichen Aussagen des Lokalpächters im Sand verlief. HE 4a: Sommersemester Wienwoche 1977 - *Situation 1: "messerscharfe" Konfrontation an der Wurlitzerbox in einem Gassenlokal Wurlitzergasse nahe der Jugendherberge in der Sautergasse "Wos is, host Du Bschscht gsogt zu mei ´m Freind?" *Situation 2: Harngelbe Wand vor dem Hotelzimmer: Prof. Sliwa sucht Besitzer des Blaseninhaltes, aber wer war nie dabei ? Werner R. !? *Besuch im zweiten Rang des Burgtheaters zu Oscar Wilde "Bunbury" Welche berühmte Frau spielte Hauptrolle - Paula Wessely? Einige Schüler waren von der heißen Luft so angeregt, daß sie die Vorstellung hindurch einfach genüßlich dahindämmerten. "Gas-Erich" vulgo "Gasinger" bekam seinen Spitznamen durch die sportlich rasche Flucht mit Alfa Romeo & Ski am Dach Richtung Schneehang ? Als einfallsreiche Schüler eine tote Maus fein säuberlich als Lesezeichen in das Klassebuch gelegt hatten, nimmt KV Lorenz gelassen pendelnd das Mausschwanzende und entsorgt das tote Tier. Norbert Zangerl und auch Werner Spielmann führten stimmungsvolle Dias ihren Streifzüge durch Innsbruck vor. Norbert wurde dem mit HP TI 30 ein rascher Liebhaber der umkehrten polnischen Notation(UNP) wie schon Prof. Kuznik. * Life style - Soziologische Krümel: Beim Eingangstor der HTL war trotz frostiger Temperaturen im Winter das gegenseitig neckende Ziehen von Wollkappen gang und gäbe. Rauchen in den Pausen war fast als blauer Erholungsdunst unumgänglich, Bier in leichten, blonden"Hülsen"(Zitat: Schubi) und grauen schweren 5-l-Krügen sowieso ein Nahrungsmittel. In der großen Pause nachmittags wurden manchmal auch die Klopapierrollen beim Fenster als Fahnen zum Zeichen der geistigen "Aufgabe" ausgerollt. * Mobilität - Trotz Schülerfreifahrt war der Besitz eines eigenen Gefährts ein deutlicher Sprung in die besonders für Mädchen attraktive Beförderung auf Mofa-Moped(Puch/Zündapp) - Motorrad und im Auto. Kurts legendärer hellgrüner Peugeot? Type ? Erwin Bernhart wurde auch pfeilschnell am 10-Gang-Rennrad gesichtet. * Hobbies der Schüler: Günter Grein, Gerhard Kössler - Modellfliegen/Werner Spielmann, Johann Berger - Rennrad fahren, Wolfgang Leitner, Norbert Zangerl, Dietmar Nocker- Fotografieren/Erwin Bernhart-Akkordeon, Werner Spielmann, Richard Plazzotta - Literatur(ScienceFiction), Werner Spielmann - Mineralogie, Klaus Neurer - Cartoons zeichnen * Olympische Winterspiele 1976 Innsbruck - 3 Wochen Ausnahmezustand, die freiwilligen Helfer tragen voller Stolz den silbergrauen(?) Olympia-Anorak als Erkennungszeichen, Wolfgang Leitner ... * Rätselhaft, weil menschlich schier unvorstellbar: Werner Spielmann, 5 Jahre mit NULL(!!) Fehlstunden als unerreichbare Steilvorlage * Mündliche Deutschmatura: Prof. Hess will die sichtlich vor den Rotweingläsern dösende Maturakommission ein bißchen aufwecken, und gibt Plazzotta ein Gedicht von H.C. Artmann in Wiener Mundart "Wos an Weana olas ins Gmiad geht" zum Rezitieren und Interpretieren vor. Als er anfängt, laut vorzulesen, reißt es die Leute an den Trommelfellen sichtlich hoch und Hess versteckt sein Lachen diplomatisch hinter seinen Augenwinkeln. Tusche auf Transparentzeichnung Gleichstrommaschine aus EMG, miniatur|left|ASCII Art 1977 (GK)Papierbespannung des Zeichentisches(10MB.JPG), Klassenlogo von Gerhard Kössler.Quellmaterialien=link auf Dropbox Zusammenstellung und (natürlich subjektive) Textfassung: Richard Plazzotta - Für den Inhalt verantwortlich: Das erinnerte Leben - Die Motivation dafür - eine endlose Laborübung unter Schulkollegen im Palast des Gedächtnisses. Deswegen - Mut zur Lücke/Mind the Gap: Erinnerung=Amnesie+Konfabulation © Daniel Schacter Was fehlt noch? Fotos von den Lehrern .... viele bei Markus Rieglhofer Maturafoto vor dem Eingang am 20.6. von Dietmar Nocker ? Stundenpläne Ungelöste Fragen der Menschheit - Wo kaufte Wolfgang Leitner seine geliebten Fleischkassemmeln? Oberer als Spitzname für Unterer ??? Wer hat die schönsten Laborberichte geschrieben ??? Ich denke, Werner Spielmann Geschwungene L wie im alten Leitz-Logo bei Watzlawek Rizzoli- was hat der mit uns gemacht ? Messtechnik? Weblinks Schulchronik HN5B Matura-Jahrgang 1979 von Markus Rieglhofer